MY LOVELY
by Lingling9488
Summary: Setelah 5 tahun sang istri meninggal, Chanyeol malah menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan sang istri. Jadi bagaimana kisahnya ? Chankai... Titipan dari "Style Wu"
1. Chapter 1

MY LOVELY

Author : Risa^soo

Cast : park chanyeol

Kim kai (kim/byun jongin)

Genre : romance

Summary : Setelah 5 tahun sang istri meninggal, Chanyeol malah menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan sang istri. Jadi bagaimana kisahnya ? Chankai...

CHAPTER 1

"aku mohon bertahan sebentar lagi yeobo . sedikit lagi kita akan sampai , aku mohon"

suara lelaki itu terdengar lirih saat melirik senduh pada tubuh lemah seorang wanita yang di nikahinya 2 tahun lalu , kini sedang menahan sakit di kursi samping kemudi . tubuh wanita itu tampak mengawatirkan dengan perut yang besar dan darah di selangkahannya

"c,,c,,hanyeol , a,,aku , tidak kuat l,,agi" Kata wanita yang bernama lee injong itu dengan lemah , ia memegang perutnya dan mengerang saat sakit itu semakin terasa.

"tidak ! . tidak , kau adalah wanita yang kuat , kau istri dari park chanyeol dan akan segerah menjadi ibu untuk calon bayi kita ini , jadi kumohon bertahanlah injong ".

Tak lama , Mobil chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan rumah sakit , ia berteriak kepada siapapun untuk menolongnya dan tak lama beberapa perawat mendatangi mereka lalu membawa injong yang sedikit tidak sadar di brangker untuk di tangani oleh dokter

Namja itu terus berputar-putar sambil merapalkan doa untuk sang istri dan calon bayinya . Dia terus saja mondar-mandir di depan ruang bersalin .

Namja itu – park chanyeol- tak lagi memikirkan tentang wibawahnya saat ini . pikiran nya tengah kalut , wajah tampannya tanpak berantakan dan lelah serta baju kusut dan sedikit darah sang istri-injong namun sekali lagi chanyeol tak memperdulikan nya ia terus saja menunggu dan menunggu .

Tik-tok-tik-tok...

Suara jam dinding terdengar nyaring di dalam kesunyian yang menegangkan untuk chanyeol pelipisnya di banjiri keringat dan sesekali ia menoleh ke arah pintu berharap dokter segerah membuka pintu dengan wajah bahagia dan berkata semua baik-baik saja.

Cklek

Langkah kaki Chanyeol yang tak berhenti berjalan tadi seketika terhenti saat mendegar suara pintu di buka dari dalam Tak lama senyum nya mengembang saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi dan Chanyeol sangat yakin itu suara bayinya . Kemudian keluarlah seorang dokter dari ruang persalinan dan chanyeol menyambut nya dengan sedikit lega.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok ? "Tanya chanyeol setelah berada di depan dokter yang bername tag Lee Seung Hyo.

"Anak anda sehat tuan Park, tak yang kurang satupun darinya"Jawab dokter tadi sedikit memberi senyum pada Chanyeol namun tak lama wajah itu terganti dengan wajah prihatin dan Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang tak enak saat melihat raut itu.

"Tapi maafkan saya. Kami tidak berhasil menyelamatkan istri anda, pendarahan yang alami sangat parah dan sudah sangat terlambat untuk di tangani, sekali lagi kami minta maaf ".

Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya , ia merasakan perasaan sesak yang mendalam saat mendapat kabar itu dan yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah In Jong istri tercintanya sudah tiada lagi di dunia.

.

..

...

5 YEARS AGO

# Canada

"Daddy ? " Chanyeol tersenyum lembut saat mendengar putranya yang kini berusia 5 tahun memanggil nya dengan suara candel khasnya.

"Ada apa , heum ?" Tanya Chanyeol , ia berjongkok untuk meyamakan tinggi badannya dengan putranya.

"Daddy, apa mommy tidak marah kalau kita pindah dari sini ?".

Tanya anak itu lagi sambil menatap Chanyeol didepannya hingga membuat chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit kecil pipi tembam nya.

"Tentu saja tidak Taeoh-yah , bukanya kita sudah meminta izin dengan mommy kemarin , dan mommy juga tentu tidak akan marah karna kita akan selalu menjeguknya , right ?".

Anak yang di panggil Taeoh itu mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum pada sang daddy yang membuat kedua dimplenya terlihat di pipinya yang chubby. mirip seperti Chanyeol.

" Yes , daddy ayo kita pergi".

.

..

# SEOUL , KOREA SELATAN

Kini Park Chanyeol dan anak nya yang bernama park taeoh sudah berdiri di depan rumah baru mereka, tidak sebesar rumah meraka di Canada tapi rumah mereka yang sekarang ini sangat terlihat minimalis dan tampak nyaman, toh mereka juga tak butuh rumah besar karna mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

Rumah ini juga sepertinya akan menyenangkan, karna antara rumah satu dan yang lain sangat berdekatan jadi bisa lebih menambah rasa harmonis dengan para tetangga.

"Daddy, apa ini rumah baru kita?".

Tanya Taeoh sambil mengeratkan pegangan nya pada boneka pinku-pinku kecil pemberian daddy nya saat ia ber-ulangtahun ke-4 , yang sedikit longgar di pelukannya.

"Iya , kenapa ? taeoh tidak suka?".

"Tidak ! Taeoh suka , pasti di sini banyak teman , hehe".

Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Taeoh yang di ikat di bagian atasnya , ia tau bahwa selama ini ia kurang memberikan perhatian pada Taeoh karna tuntutan perkerjaan yang menumpuk di kantornya.

"Arraseo , ka-"

" YAK, BYUN JONGIN KESINI KAU ANAK NAKAL, KAU APAKAN ADIKMU ?".

"Aniyo , Baekhyun yang menangis sendiri eomma".

"MWO , KAU MAU MEMBOHONGI KU , EOH?".

Chanyeol dan Taeoh yang mendengar suara keributan secara live di depan mereka terdiam , apalagi itu adu mulut antara ibu dan anak yang hanya berputar-putar di perkarangan rumah mereka tanpa menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dan Taeoh yang melihatnya

"Aku akan melarang Taeoh dekat-dekat dengan gadis aneh ini " Batin Chanyeol sambil menatap punggung gadis muda yang membelakanginya itu dengan risih.

"Eomma , hiks , nunna memukul kepala ku , sakit sekali eomma hiks- "

Adu namja kecil itu yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam rumah sambil menangis terseduh-seduh tersebut.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun , jangan menuduh sembarangan" Teriak sang nunna pada namja kecil yang menagis tersebut

"MWOYA , ANAK INI" Balas sang eomma , sambil terus berusaha menagkap putri nakal nya tersebut dengan sapu di tangan kirinya.

"Eoh , nugu ?" Baekhyun yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dan Taeoh yang masih melihat adu mulut antara nunna dan eomma nya kemudian melangkah kearah sang eomma.

"Eomma , coba lihat di sana ada orang yang melihat kita".

Sang eomma yang mendengar ucapan baekhyun dengan reflek menengok kearah yang ditunjuk putranya dan tentu saja Jongin tak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut untuk kabur dari sang eomma.

Sadar Jongin berniat kabur, segera menagkap putrinya tapi sang putri -Byun Jongin- dengan gesit menghindar dan yah ia berhasil kabur dari kejaran eommanya a.k.a .

"YAK BYUN JONGIN, MAU KEMANA KAU ?" Teriak saat melihat putrinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya kabur lagi darinya.

"AKU AKAN KETOKOH MINSEOK EONNIE , DAN AKU AKAN PULANG SAAT JAM MAKAN MALAM" Balas Jongin sebelum hilang di tikungan.

menghela nafas, ia memijit kepalanya pelan saat melihat kelakuan putrinya yang tak berubah dari dulu, Jongin tetap saja nakal. Entah kapan anak itu bersikap dewasa dan memiliki pacar seperti yang inginkan .

Huh , memikirkan itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit saja .

Tapi Kemudian kembali teringat perkataan Baekhyun dan ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berada di depan anak kecil yang seperkiraan adalah orang baru di sini, segerah ia melangkah mendekati orang itu.

"Eoh, maaf anda harus melihat kejadian yang tadi" Kata dengan senyum ramah

"Ya, tidak apa-apa" Balas Chanyeol

"Anda tinggal di rumah yang mana ?, eoh ini anak anda?".

"Eoh iya ini anakku Park Taeoh, kami akan tinggal di sana" Jawab Chanyeol kemudian menujuk salah satu rumah yang tepat berada di samping rumah keluarga Byun yang dulunya kosong.

"Wah kita akan menjadi tetangga kalau begitu, baiklah anda mungkin harus beristirahat . sekali lagi saya minta maaf untuk yang tadi"Nyonya Byun segerah menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih mengajak Taeoh berbicara yang di balas tatapan protes dari Baekhyun karena merasa di ganggu oleh ibunya itu.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa nyonya, kalo begitu kami permisi" Jawab Chanyeol lalu membungkuk sedikit dan segerah berlalu kearah rumah baru mereka.

"Daddy?" Panggil Taeoh sambil berlari kecil menuju dapur tempat sang daddy yang kini sedang sibuk memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Taeoh-yah?" Gumam Chanyeol sedikit berbalik untuk melihat Taeoh yang masih betah memeluk boneka pinku-pinkunya.

"Daddy, apa boleh Taeoh main di rumah Baekkie besok?" Katanya sambil menundukan kepalannya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan pinkupinkunya, menunggu izin dari sang daddy dengan gelisah.

"Baekkie ? Nugu?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menuangkan sup yang baru saja masak ke mangkuk yang berukuran sedang dan menaruhnya di meja makan yang berada tepat di belakangnya setelah itu Chanyeol menunduk sambil mengusap rambut Taeoh yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan.

"Baekkie teman baru Taeoh, sekarang dia sedang ada di ruang tamu, dia membawa banyak mainan katanya dia ingin main dengan Taeoh karna dia tidak punya teman sama seperti Taeoh"Chanyeol tersenyum gemas akan tingkah anaknya sendiri.

"Eum, tentu saja "

Mendengar izin Chanyeol, Taeoh lantas memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Taeoh.

"Cha, sekarang ayo kita makan, sekalian ajak Baekkie makan, kajja".

"Ne"

"Baekkie sudah izin untuk datang kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengabil lauk dan di letakan di atas piring Baekhyun.

"Ani, Baekkie kabur dari rumah "Ucap Baekhyun sambil memakan lauk yang di berikan Chanyeol dengan khusyuk sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban polos dari mulut bocah itu sangat terkejut, tentu saja.

"Rumah Baekkie berisik, Eomma lagi menghukum Jongin Nonna, jadi Baekkie kabur saja kerumah Taeoh , lagipula Baekki sudah menulis surat" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Baekkie kita akan main bersama-sama besok , daddy sudah mengizinkanku " Kata Taeoh dengan senang dan di balas dengan suara kegirangan Baekhyun dan sekali lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menghembus kan nafasnya , ia berdoa semoga saja Taeoh tidak ketularan tingkah abnormal Baekhyun. Di tengah-tengah acara makan mereka, bel rumah mereka tiba-tiba berbunyi membuat Chanyeol menghentikan makannya dan menuju kearah pintu depan.

Cklek

"Anda ca-" Perkataan Chanyeol berhenti begitu saja saat melihat seorang wanita yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya yang juga sedang melihat nya dengan wajah datar.

"Permisi tu-"

"Injong-ah" Sebelum wanita itu selesai berbicara Chanyeol segera menariknya masuk kedalam pelukannya , dan tentu saja wanita itu –Byun Jongin-sedikit terkejut dengan orang asing yang memeluknya sembarangan.

Jongin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol yang terlalu erat dengan mendorong kuat dada bidang lelaki itu.

"bogoshippoe Injong-ah"

Cup

Jongin semakin di buat tak bekutik ketika merasakan benda kenyal itu berada di atas bibirnya mengecupnya sedikit lama dan lembut menyiratkan seberapa besarnya cinta lelaki yang belum di kenalnya tersebut kepada wanita yang bernama-ah tunggu lelaki asing ini tengah menciumnya dan itu di bibir. Oh shit ciuman pertamanya. Dan setelahnya Jongin mendorong Chanyeol sehingga ciuman itu telepas kemudian satu tamparan maut dari Jongin mendarat tepat di wajah Chanyeol , membuat Chanyeol reflek memegang pipihnya yang lumayan sakit.

"Hey , kau sia-"

"Noona"

"Mommy"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Jongin tertahan oleh suara asing di depannya dan kali ini berasal dari 2 bocah manis yang tadi memanggil dengan panggilan yang berbeda-beda dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Jongin di buat terkejut mendengar bocah yang lagi tidak di kenalnya memanggil dia mommy dan kemudian Jongin melihat bocah yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan mommy tersebut berlari dan memeluknya erat .

"Taeoh-yah kenapa kau memeluk noona ku" Baekhyun yang tidak terima Noonanya di peluk orang lain kemudian mendatangi Taeoh dan menatapnya sebal sebab nunnanya kan jarang mau kalo Baekhyun bermanja-manja padanya apalagi memeluk Jongin yang bisa di hitung dengan jari.

"Noona aniya, ini mommy Taeoh" Dan Jongin merasakan kepalanya akan pecah setelah mendegar perkataan anak itu.

"Hey bocah aku bukan mommy mu " Kata Jongin sambil melepaskan pelukan erat Taeoh yang sedang berkaca-kaca saat ketika Jongin melepaskan pelukan rindu darinya, "Dan anda, urusan kita belum selesai, ayo Baek" Kemudian Jongin berlalu di ikuti Baekhyun di belakang yang saat ini tengah berusaha mengapai tangan sang Noona untuk dia genggam dan Jongin yang jail tidak ketulungan, tidak akan memberikan Baekhyun izin untuk memegang tangannya walaupun anak itu menangis meraung-raung .

Oke kita tinggalkan dulu Jongin-Baekhyun dan kembali pada Chanyeol dan Taeoh

"Daddy itu mommy Taeohkan ?" Tanya Taeoh. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang masih betah berdiri di tempatnya.

"Eum" gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap miris bayangan Jongin yang menghilang masuk ke dalam rumah.

TBC

Hallo semuanya, ini sebenarnya bukan FF Lingling tpi punya salah satu adeknya Lingling yang sering chat ama Lingling diBBM dan dia titip (?) ini FF. Jadi banyakin reviewnya ya.


	2. Chapter 2

MY LOVELY

By Risa^soo

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Kim Kai (Kim/Byun Jongin)

WARNING : Gs For Jongin

Genre : romance , family

CHAPTER 2

01:22 AM

Chanyeol masih belum bisa menutup kedua matanya , Di tatapnya lagi wajah Taeoh yang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya dengan nyaman

Ia masih terbayang saat anaknya menanyakan prihal seorang yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya-Injung-dan sebenarnya Chanyeol juga di buat binggung dan sungguh ia tadi sangat reflek memeluk dan menc-oh tidak dia bahkan sangat malu hanya untuk mengingat tindakan memalukan itu dan apa yang akan di lakukannnya nanti jikalau dia bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

Di LEMAH.

Itu yang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang . Ia membalikan posisinya menjadi telentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna Ungu tersebut.

"Haruskah aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dan menganggap kejadian beberapa jam tadi tidak terjadi ?" Chanyeol berdialog sendiri dengan pelan

"Ah tidak-tidak . aku bukan lelaki semacam itu" Tiba-tiba ia mengidik ngeri dengan idenya sendiri

"Lantas apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti ? , bagaimana jika Taeoh terus menganggapnya sebagai mommya ? Dan gadis itu tidak suka dan membuat Taeoh menagis" Tanya Chanyeol lagi pada dirinya

"TIDAK , aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku di sakiti oleh siapapun"

"Tapi..

"AH, molla"

.

…

….

# SENIN PAGI

7:39 AM

"Nonna"

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang masih memakan roti tawarnya dengan wajah kantuk serta lingkaran hitam di bawah mata . ini sudah hampir jam 8 pagi tapi Jongin masih dalam mode on sleeping beuty-nya.

Jujur saja ia tidak bisa tidur semalam karna perbuatan orang meseum yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya lantas se'enaknya jidadnya memeluk dan mengambil firs kiss-nya yang membuat Jongin ingin mencakar wajah tampan –oh apakah tadi Jongin mengatakan wajah lelaki meseum itu tampan? Ya ampun pasti efek gilanya semalam belum hilang .

'HUH'

Belum lagi ibunya tadi membangunkannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa plus ceramahan yang berjudul -penganguran urakan-

ayolah dirinya bukan pengangguran tapi hanya seseorang yang belum beruntung mendapatkan perkerjaan-menurut Jongin-

OKE , Jongin pasrah untuk itu , Tapi kini di acara makan-nya yang tidak enak itu Ia harus mendengar teriakan cempreng yang berasal dari bocah tegik yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum manis menatap-nya yang sialnyanya sangat Ia sayangi BYUN BAEKHYUN yang terlahir sebagai adiknya

" apa? " jawab Jongin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di meja makan , kemudian menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulut

" kenapa wajah nunna di tekuk seperti itu? " tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi Jongin hingga membuat Jongin semakin menyamankan kepalanya di meja sambil menutup mata

Sebenarnya mereka adalah Adik-KakaK yang saling menyayangi tapi semua itu tertutupi dengan pertengkaran konyol yang bisa membuat nyonya byun sakit kepala.

"tidak apa-apa" Jongin menjawap singkat

" nunna , Eomma kemana? " Baekhyun menatap wajah Jongin yang masih belum membuka membuka mulutnya untuk menjawap pertanyaannya tadi membuat baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karna kesal

Tok TOK TOK

Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Jongin saat mendengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu luar

" eoh , ada tamu?"

Kemudia ia mengalihkan lagi wajahnya ke arah Jongin berharap nunna beruangnya itu bangun dan membuaka pintu untuk tamu mereka karna Baekhyun sangat malas walau hanya berjalan beberapa langkah akan tetapi mendengar suara dengkuran sang nunna membuat Baekhyun semakin sebal lantas berjalan menuju kearah pintu depan yang masih di ketuk dari luar dengan sesekali menghentakan kaki mungilnya pada lantai

Ceklek

" Taeoh-yah , Ajjushi " pekik Baekhyun saat melihat Taeoh yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan Chanyeol yang saat ini terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih serta jas hitam di lengannya dan dasi yang belum di pasang rapi entah sengaja atau tidak tapi dua kancing kemeja itu terbuka hingga memperlihatkan lekuk leher chanyeol yang jenjang . Jangan lupakan juga aura yang benar-benar bisa membuat wanita terpikat dengannya walaupun ia sudah memiliki satu anak

"pagi Baekkie" sapa Taeoh tersenyum

" pagi " jawab Baekhyun juga kemudian tersenyum kembali pada Taeoh . Membuat mata kecilnya terlihat seperti garis

"baekkie, paman titip Taeoh padamu yah " kata Chanyeol sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelanga-NYA dengan gelisa

Melihat baekhyun yang mengangguk kemudian Chanyeol beralih menatap Taeoh

"Taeoh-yah , daddy berangkat sekarang yah . Baik –baik dengan Baekkie jangan bertengkar , Bye" setelah itu Chanyeol mencium kepala Taeoh dan langsung bergegas menuju kearah mobil yang masih terparkir indah di depan rumah mereka

" astaga aku akan gila jika seperti ini , Semoga saja aku belum terlambat untuk meeting" gumam Chanyeol sambil menjalankan mobilnya dengan sedikit kencang berharap kliennya masih mau menunggunya datang di kantor . Dan semua kejadian ini tidak lepas dari gadis yang mirip mendiang istrinya Injung yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui namanya

"hah , untung saja bukan dia yang membukakan pintu"

BACK TO BYUN HOUSE

" Taeoh-yah , kau sudah makan"

Tanya Baekhyun sembari melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur lalu di ikuti Taeoh di belakang yang kini sedang sibuk memperhatikan isi rumah-nya . kemudian Taeoh kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun .

"sudah, dengan daddy tadi "

Mendengar jawaban Taeoh membuat mood Baekhyun benar-benar down . Rasanya ia ingin sekali memperotes Jongin nunanya yang tidak bisa perhatian seperti daddy Taeoh

Memang benar dia masih punya ibu yang sangat sayang padanya tapi kan Baekhyun lebih suka jika nunna nya juga memperhatikannya.

Sesampai mereka di dapur Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya di buat kesal oleh tingkah Jongin-nunnanya yang masih betah tiduran di meja dengan tidak elitnya , tapi baru saja ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil sang nunna dia sudah di dahului oleh teman barunya PARK Taeoh yang tiba-tiba berlari kearah Jongin dan memeluknya

"mommy" Taeoh menaiki kursi di sebelah Jongin dan lantas memeluk Jongin dengan erat menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini ia rasakan terhadap sosok sang mommy kepada Jongin yang masih ia anggap mommynya

baekhyun yang melihat itu kemudian mendekat kearah Taeoh dengan pandangan yang sama dengan semalam 'IRI'

"Taeoh-yah , kenapa kau memeluk nunnaku" protes Baekhyun saat sudah berdiri di depan Taeoh

"tidak , ini mommy bukan nonna . Taeoh kangen sama mommy , Taeoh suka mommy ini dia hangat sama seperti daddy" jawap Taeoh sambil menutup matanya meresapi kehangatan tubuh Jongin di peluknnya . Kemudian ia tempelkan pipinya ke pipi Jongin yang masih tiduran dengan tenang di meja sama sekali tidak tergangu oleh pelukan Taeoh dan suara cempreng baekhyun yang berbicara lumayan keras .

"ani , ini uri nunna , bukan mommy Taeoh "kata baekhyun-kesal- membuat Taeoh membuka matanya kemudian mendelik tidak suka kepada Baekhyun . dan oh igatkan bahwa mereka adalah teman

"tidak ini mommy Taeoh . Taeoh sudah menunggu mommy sangat lama , Baekkie tidak boleh mengambilnya . kata daddy mommy Taeoh cantik dan lihat mommy Taeoh memang sangat cantik . mungkin Baekkie salah orang , nunnanya Baekkie tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kecantikan mommy Taeoh karna mommy Taeoh adalah yang tercantik " Jelas Taeoh panjang lebar sambil memeluk Jongin dengan posesif .

Baekhyun yang melihat nonnanya di peluk Taeoh segera menaiki kursi yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan Jongin yang masih kosong dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Taeoh dari nunnanya yang masih saja tertidur cantik tanpa merasa teganggu

" tidak ini nunna ku Taeoh . Taeoh yang tidak boleh mengambilnya . dan nunnaku memang cantik , Jongin nunna akan mengalahkan kecantikan mommy Taeoh " balas Baekhyun , masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Taeoh

"tidak Bekkie ini mommy ku" Taeoh semakin mengeratkan pelukannya , dan menanamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin

"tidak ini nunnanya Baekhyun , hwaaaa"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengis keras lalu di ikuti Taeoh yang masih memeluk Jongin.

"Eung"

erangan Jongin terdengar di kedua telinga bocah yang masih terisak kemudian mereka mengelap kedua air mata mereka agar bisa melihat Jongin dengan jelas walaupun jejak air mata masih terlihat di pipi keduanya

"mommy/nunna"

Jongin yang masih berusha mengumpulkan nyawanya seketika mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping kanan dan ia dapat melihat anak yang tidak dikenalnya kini sedang tersenyum padanya lalu tiba-tiba ia di kejutkan lagi oleh lengan kecil yang memeluk lehernya dari arah lain.

"Nonna" Suara cempreng baekhyun hampir membuat jongin tuli mendadak apalagi anak itu berteriak di dekat telinganya .Jongin memutar kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar , kemudian

Cup

Bocah itu mencium pipi Jongin , Dan tentu saja Taeoh yang melihat itu jadi kesal karna Baekhyun teman barunya mencium mommynya se'enaknya . Dia saja tidak perna melakukan itu dengan mommynya

"Baekkie kenapa kau mencium mommy ku"

Jongin yang hendak protes karna Baekhyun menciumnya tiba-tiba kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taeoh yang sedang berkaca-kaca lagi

" Siapa kau boc- OEH IYA- kau yang semalam kan?" dan pernyataan dari Jongin berhasil membuat Taeoh benar-benar menagis dengan kencang dan langsung memeluk Jongin lagi

" ini Taeoh mommy . Taeoh sayang mommy , mommy tidak boleh pergi lagi yah . Taeoh dan Daddy sangat kesepian saat mommy pergi " kata Taeoh dengan lirih

"ada apa dengan anak ini?"batin Jongin

.

…

….

"Hey bocah sampai kapan kalian akan memelukku seperti ini ? " tanya jongin dengan nada datar seperti biasa sebelum menatap jengah pada 2 mahluk kecil yang masih saja bergelayut di pinggangnya saling melemparkan tatapan kesal

"Taeoh lepaskan nunna ku"

Bukannya melepaskan seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi Taeoh justru semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Jongin

" tidak mau . ini kan mommy Taeoh seharusnya Baekkie yang melepaskan tangan Baekkie dari mommy-nya Taeoh " balas Taeoh tak lupa dengan tatapan sebalnya .

"lepaskan"

"tidak"

"lepaskan"

"tidak"

"lep-"

"YAK"

Jongin yang tidak tahan mendengar pertengkaran tak penting dari mulut dua bocah itu segerah melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat itu . kemudian ia berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan Taeoh dengan ekpresi masam yang hanya di balas senyum manis yang membuatnya menghela nafas

"ok . sekarang dengarkan aku , kalian berdua duduk kembali di sana . SEKARANG!"

Tanpa di suruh dua kali mereka segerah melangkah cepat kearah kursi meja makan dan duduk manis tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun saat melihat Jongin yang masuk kearah dapur dengan tatapan yang seperkiran Baekhyun adalah alarm berbahaya .

Baekhyun yang biasanya paling cerewet pun akan bungkam saat nunnanya dalam mode beruang marah dan Baekhyun tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan mengeluarkan nada sekecil apapun saat ini sedangkan Taeoh - anak itu memang pada dasarnya sangat penurut jadi saat dia mendengar seorang menyuruh-nya atau meminta tolong padanya ia akan bergegas tanpa protes atau mengeluh sedikitpun.

Tak lama jongin datang dengan membawa 2 piring sarapan di tangannya . Bekhyun yang melihat nunna nya membawa makanan untuk nya segerah mengambil satu piring dan memakannya dengan lahap tapi acara makannya berhenti saat nunnanya membagi satu piringnya lagi pada Taeoh . dan dia bisa melihat senyum lebar Taeoh saat nunnanya duduk di tengah antar dirinya dan Taeoh

"apa?"

Baekhyun yang hendak bertanya pada Taeoh segera mengurung niatnya saat sadar nunnanya masih marah dan untuk itu ia dengan cepat mengelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan kembali makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi

Diam-diam jongin tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang makan dengan lahap , sesekali pipinya akan mengembung saat ia memasukan nasi dalam porsi yang banyak kedalam mulut kecilnya .

lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum melihatnya . Jongin heran kenapa dari tadi bocah ini memanggilnya mommy

"emang aku ini mommynya apa"Pikir Jongin

"mommy"

Tuh kan!

"Masakan mommy enak . Daddy tidak bisa memasakan makanan seperti mommy"Puji Taeoh

"oh jadi orang meseum itu Daddynya? Anak dan ayah sama-sama aneh"batin Jongin

"siapa namamu?"

" TAEOH , PARK TAEOH"

"kenapa kau memanggilku mommy? . aku bukan mommymu . kau mungkin salah orang adik kecil"

Taeoh menunduk dalam saat mendengar ucapan jongin tadi . melihat itu jongin sedikit merasa bersalah apalagi saat mendengar suara isak tangis Taeoh sekarang sambil bergumam " mommy memang benar mommy Taeoh"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya jadi penonton dengan cepat berpindah ke samping Taeoh dan merangkul pundak Taeoh berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu .

"nunna , kau membuat Taeoh menagis"

" Baekkie kenapa kau marah dengan mommy ku" Bentak Taeoh sambil sesegukan .

Baekhyun yang di bentak hanya bisa cengo mendengar Taeoh yang berbalik membentak dirinya .

Kemudian Taeoh mengalihkan pandangannya pada jongin

"mommy itu mommy Taeoh , ini lihat" kata Taeoh.

Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dalam kantung celananya . dan menaruh di hadapan Jongin.

" ini foto mommy dan deddy yang selalu Taeoh bawah"

Jongin yang selalu memiliki tingkat penasaran yang tinggi segera mengambil foto yang Taeoh taruh di depannya . Dan

"APA INI ? I,,INI AKU"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

MY LOVELY

By Risa^soo

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Kim Kai (Kim/Byun Jongin)

WARNING : Gs For Jongin

Genre : romance , family

CHAPTER 3

Chanyeol berjalan dengan lesu menuju rumah barunya setelah memarkirkan mobil di garasi samping rumah , dia hampir menyentuh kenop pintu kalau saja ia tidak teringat satu hal bahwa Taeoh mungkin saja masih berada di rumah tetangganya tersebut mengingat Taeoh itu takut kalau di tinggalkan di rumah sendiri .

Berhubung Chanyeol tidak punya kerabat atau keluarga di SEOUL maka ia terpaksa menitipkan Taeoh di rumah tetangganya mungkin untuk beberapa waktu kedepan sampai ia mendapatkan tempat penitipan anak yang menurut Chanyeol aman . Jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukan pukul 18:19PM , Chanyeol merasa tidak enak karna begitu lama merepotkan tetangganya untuk menjaga Taeoh . mungkin ia akan maminta maaf pada keluarga BYUN setelah menjemput Taeoh .

Langkah kaki chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan pintu coklat tua milik keluaga BYUN , Tiba-tiba perasaan gugup itu datang lagi . Chanyeol merasa seperti anak ABG saja yang sedang malu-malu tidak jelas dan setelahnya ia terkekeh sebentar mengingat pikiran konyolnya , Chanyeol berdehem sekilas sebelum tangan kanannya mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit keras

" Yah , tunggu sebentar"

Suara dari dalam terdengar halus di ikuti dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin mendekat , tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wanita yang sudah berumur tapi wajahnya tanpak tak termakan usia , Dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja jadi merindukan sosok ibunya yang sudah berada di surga .

"eoh , anda . silahkan masuk" suara menyadarkan Chanyeol . Ia cepat-cepat membungkung sedikit lalu menegakan lagi tubuhnya sambil melemparkan senyum pada yang berada di depannya

"Yah , terima kasih , dan mungkin Nyonya bisa memanggil saya dengan chanyeol saja " kata chanyeol

"baiklah chanyeol , kau juga harus berhenti memanggil ku dengan nyonya , panggil saja aku ommonim ,ara" Chanyeol mengangguk sedikit ragu , apakah orang ini selalu ramah pada orang yang di kenalnya

"Taeoh sedang di ruang makan dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun , mungkin kau juga bisa bergabung dengan mereka" Chanyeol sedikit tersentak mendengar nama itu

"Jongin, apakah dia wanita itu"pikir chanyeol

Tapi belum sempat ia membuka suara sudah menarik tangannya masuk kedalam rumah .

.

..

…

" Baekhyun berhenti memeluk leherku , kau ingin aku kehabisan nafas , dan kau bocah bisahkah kau duduk kembali ketempatmu , pahaku terasa sakit sekarang" perkataan Jongin seperti angin lewat bagi Baekhyun dan Taeoh yang sekarang masih dalam posisi yang sama tanpa mau repot-repot mendengar apa yang Jongin katakan tadi

"Mommy" Jongin menoleh kearah Teaoh yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi kantuk yang kentara , lalu Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping di mana Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah menutup matanya . pantas saja Jongin tidak merasakan pergerakan anak itu dari tadi , dan Jongin sedikit takut jikalau Baekhyun terjatuh makanya ia cepat-cepat memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun yang berada di lehernya

Huh , Jongin merasa seperti seorang ibu yang sudah memiliki 2 anak saja dan berbicara tentang ibu , Jongin jadi teringat lagi tentang kejadian tadi pagi

Fleasback

"APA INI ? I,,INI AKU"

Jongin memekik keras saat melihat foto yang di berikan Taeoh . Di mana di foto itu terdapat sepasang kekasih yang seperkiraan Jongin sehabis mengadakan upacara pernikahan karna keduanya tengah bergaya dengan di baluti baju pengantin yang tampak indah . namja meseum yang di ketahui Jongin adalah ayah dari Taeoh sedang mengandeng mesrah tangan seorang wanita yang tersenyum ramah menghadap kearah camera . Tapi bukan gaun indah atau kemesraan kedua sejoli itu yang membuatnya terkejut . tapi wanita ini , wanita yang mirip dengan wajahnya ini adalah fokus Jongin , ia sempat berpikir bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar tapi tidak mungkin mengingat jongin masih anak belasan tahun saat itu dan wanita ini sepertinya blasteran , ia juga terlihat anggun dan cantik tidak mungkin bukan . tapi kenapa wanita ini benar-benar sangat mirip dengannya .

"Taeoh benarkankan mommy ? " Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Taeoh yang tengah tersenyum senang . Kalau di lihat-lihat wajah anak ini mirip dengan ibu kandungnya-eh kalau begitu Taeoh juga mirip denganku dong . AH ini memusingkan

"Baekhyun eomma pulang"

"eomma" gumam Baekhyun sambil berlari kearah ibunya yang sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap menyambut pelukan Baekhyun

"merindukan eomma eoh? Dan kau Pemal-eh Jongin anak siapa ini? " ucap sedikit mengeraskan suaranya , Setelah melihat Taeoh yang berada di samping Jongin yang kini sedang menatapnya juga .

Jongin meringis kecil dengan ekspresi frustasi yang menurut sangat jelek di tambah lagi keadaan anak itu yang belum juga mandi

"eomma apa aku ini punya kakak atau kembaran yang menghilang belasan tahun?" tanya Jongin yang ternyata masih ingin memastikan perkiranya tadi kemudian ia menatap ibunya yang tengah mencibirnya dengan kata 'bodoh'

"berhenti berbual dan cepat mandi dan juga jangan lupa kembalikan anak ini pada orang tuanya kepala ku sedang penuh untuk bertengakar dengan mu Byun Jongin" gumam sambil berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin setelah melepaskan gendongannya pada Baekhyun

"Mommy" hampir saja menyemburkan air yang di minumnya saat melihat anak yang tidak di kenalnya itu kini sedang memeluk Jongin dan memangilnya Mommy

"M,,,mommy , Jongin apa maksudnya ini ? "

" eomma lihat Nunna sangat cantik di sini" Baekhyun tiba-tiba memekik girang lalu merjalan mendekati ibunya dengan sebuah foto ditangannya .

Kemudian Baekhyun memperlihatkan gambar itu pada yang hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya jika ia tidak berpegangan di pintu kulkas saat melihat anaknya yang berbalut baju pengantin dengan pria-OH tunggu ia seperti perna melihat pria ini tapi di AH–

"pria ini tetangga baru kita itu kan Jongin" pekik saat ia menginggat pria yang sedang tersenyum lebar di foto ini adalah tetangga baru mereka yang kemarin sempat ia sapa . Lalu mengalihkan matanya lagi pada Taeoh yang masih memeluk Jongin yang saat ini tengah menjedukan kepalanya di meja makan

"BYUN JONGIN , JELASKAN APA INI" kata nyonnya Byun dengan amarah

" aku juga tidak tau eomma , anak ini datang padaku lalu berkata bahwa aku Mommynya , Dan tentang foto itu aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana itu terjadi tapi wanita yang berada di foto itu adalah ibu kandung dari anak ini , wanita itu entah kemana dan sialnya memiliki wajah yang sama denganku" aku Jongin dengan nada yang frustasi lalu kembali menjedukan kepalanya ke meja makan guna menghilangkan semua pemikiran yang bisa saja membuat ia sedikit gila .

memijit kepalanya yang sakit saat mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin yang masih terasa 50:50 untuknya tapi mengingat anak ini selalu berada bersamanya dan tak mungkin perna mengenal atau berhubungan dengan pria lain ataupun ayah dari anak yang bernam Taeoh itu membuat sedikit tanang

"eomma akan beristirahat sebentar , dan tidak apa-apa lelaki itu juga sangat tampan untuk mu" kata tidak jelas lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jongin di ruang makan

"HUH" entah sudah Berapa kali Jongin menghela nafas di pagi hari ini , Ia berharap ini semua hanya mimpi dan ketika ia bangun ini semua akan menghilang dan kembali seperti sediakala .

Fleasback off

Jongin mengambil tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di belakanya dengan hati-hati dan memindahkannya kedalam pelukannya . lalu Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan Taeoh yang juga sepertinya tertidur karna kelelahan

" jadi bagaimana caranya aku membawa mereka?"

"Jongin"

Jongin menegakan kepalanya kedepan dan perasaan dendam , amarah dan canggung itu langsung menjadi satu saat Jongin melihat wajah pria yang sedang berjalan di belakang ibunya .

Sedangkan Chanyeol sedikit terteguh melihat pemandangan di depannya . Pemandangan yang baru pertama kali Ia lihat . dimana Taeoh sedang tertidur lelap dalam pelukan seorang perempuan asing yang memilik rupa yang sama persis dengan mendiang Istrinya

" duduklah . aku akan menyiapkan dulu makanan untukmu , tunggu sebentar yah Chanyeol " Suara memecahkan suasana hening yang tercipta di ruang makan itu , dan sebelum pergi ia sempat melirik Jongin sambil bergumam tanpa suara 'jangan membuat hal-hal aneh'

Setelah kepergian suasana di ruang makan benar-benar sunyi tanpa seorang pun berniat membuka percakapan . Jongin terdiam tidak ada tanda-tanda akan mengajak Chanyeol berbicara sedikitpun karna ia masih kesal dengan pria itu , Sedangkan Chanyeol juga begitu canggung untuk memulai percakapan dengan Jongin yang saat ini mengeluarkan aura gelap di sekitarnya

"Hoamm ,,, Ajjushi?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin serentak menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terbangun tiba-tiba , dan Chanyeol sangat bersyukur untuk itu karna setidaknya suasana kali ini lebih baik dari pada beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum suara Baekhyun terdengar

" hey , Baekkie , kenapa terbangun?" tanya Chanyeol pelan takut membangunkan Taeoh yang kini sedang bergerak memeluk Jongin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman

" tidak tau " jawab Baekhyun –tersenyum

"ada-ada saja kau ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang melihatnya dengan teliti

" senyumnya terlalu mengerikan " pikir Jongin yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang bercanda dengan Baekhyun. " dari atas sampai bawah dia memang telihat seperti orang meseum , tidak tampan , seperti tiang , liat itu senyummanya lebar sekali hiii mengerikan , astaga apa yang aku pikirkan , stop" ia sedikit mengidik dengan pikirannya tadi

" kau juga nanti akan merasakan menjadi dewasa" Jongin menoleh saat mendengar suara bass Chanyeol

"astaga ternyata suaranya juga terdengar sangat menganggu di telinga"batin Jongi lagi

"ne ajjushi"

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun yang di belas dengan gelengan kepala bocah itu

"nunna tidak perlu tau"

"isss"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat interaksi Jongin dan Baekhyun . ia pikir kedua orang ini akan membawa pengaruh yang tidak baik untuk putranya tapi ternyata itu adalah kebalikannya , kalau di lihat-lihat Jongin ini walaupun kasar tapi ia memiliki hati yang baik

"apa lihat-lihat" kata Jongin dengan sinis

"tida ada" Chanyeol menjawap dengan canggung sambil mengusap lehernya

"nunna berhenti marah-marah" protes Baekhyun

"tidak apa-apa Baekkie"

" oeh iya Ajjusih ini suaminya Jongin Nunna yah?"

" HAH"

"APA?"

TBC

Annyeonghaseyoo….

Risa imnida , sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf karna telat memperkenalkan diri #gakpentingsih# saya author baru dan sangat berterima kasih karna kalian sudah bersedia(?) membaca ff saya yang masih banyak typo sana-sini . dan untuk kalian yang udah review , ngasih saran ato komen thank you soo muccchh*bow* saya pribadi kurang tau sebenarnya apa yang musti saya omongin sama kalian tapi saya benar-benar tulus mengatakan terima kasih . jujur saat saya masih menjadi pembaca saya selalu meras iba saat melihat suatu tulisan salah satu author di ffn yang reviewnya sangat sedikit dan berpikir 'apa ni orang gak kesal yah , yg review sedikit , tapi dia lanjutin ?' itu yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan di benak saya tapi saat saya merasakannya sendiri itu terasa luar biasa padahal waktu itu jumlah review saya masih berjumlah 4 review dan saya merasa seperti di beri penghargaan besar . saya seperti mendapatkan Chanyeol-_- terimakasih untuk itu . dan juga saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat author lingling yang sudah banyak saya repotkan , mungkin saya sangat malu jika ada seorang teman yang membaca ini dia akan merasa berbeda tapi ini yang terlintas di pikiran saya AND last maaf juga karna cerita saya di sini lebih dari pada di atas*bowlagi*

Sebelum saya menghilang(?) saya akan menjawap pertanyaan kalian

1\. Emang mereka semirip itu ya?

iya wajah jongin ama istrinya chanyeol emang mirip , bayangin aja wajah jongin ver girl ama ulzzang yang mirip dia

2\. pasti usia jongin dengan chanyeol terpaut jauh?

perbedaan usia jongin ama chanyeol gak terlalu jauh kok

3\. mommy nya tu meninggal or hilang? trz kenapa chanyeol maen nyosor aja?

istrinya chanyeol udah meninggal waktu ngelahirin taeoh , yang adegan chanyeol main nyosor gitu mungkin karna dia udah lelah kali , hehe becanda chanyeol di situ reflek aja meluk Jongin

thanks untuk respon kalian Saya sangat berterimakasih untuk yang udah review dichapter sebelumnya

Kamong Jjong _ ohkim9488 _ Yookey1314 _ yuvikimm97 _ steffifebri _ Sayakanoicinoe _ hunexohan _ dwiihae _ byun baek04 _ Rilah safitri _ Seo'jinkim _ Popokim _ Guest _ cute _ Wiwitdyas1 _ ariska _ Gita _ EXO 12-XLKSLBCCTKS _ kila _ min suga _ babyjunma _ Nadhefuji _ sumiya wu _ ren chan _ fitriyaharyuni _ Miss Wuhan

Seee youuu next chapterr…..


End file.
